


we're so pretty we're fuckin gucci

by oncewewerezombies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Mutual Masturbation, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Porn with Feelings, Quadrant Vacillation, References to Canon, Spite As Motivation, Xeno, aliens have weird kinks, bros being bros, damn it, references to Vriskacourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: Aradia doesn't make threats. Just promises.Alternatively, sometimes really good friends get drunk, watch porn together and help each other jerk off, after a very good feelings jam about one of the friend's quadrants and what an ass they're being.





	we're so pretty we're fuckin gucci

**Author's Note:**

> [The comic that started it all](http://poidkea.tumblr.com/post/28316726418/day-23-arguing-a-normal-day)

You're sorting Fiduspawn cards when your husktop chimes at you, and you put your hands on the propulsion wheels of your four-wheel device to push back from your nutrition plateau and move to your husktop support column. Overall, you've gotten used to...all of this. This being your useless legs, and the general fact of being confined to a four wheel device. Thankfully you have some very good friends, who are happy to go out of their way to assist you. One of these very good friends is messaging you now. 

Maybe Aradia's heard of something cool, like a Fiduspawn tournament. You like the idea that you could take on some professional gamer and maybe even win. Your deck is solid, and it'd be nice to get some spare caegars together. You're getting pretty good at Fiduspawn, which is your new entertainment hobby of choice; the lustre sort of really came off the FLARPing thing when Vriska convinced your legs that you could fly if you walked off a cliff, leading to your current predicament and general refusal to think about things like future planning and potential career paths. Anyway, you're not thinking about that now (like you generally refuse to think about it ever) and open up Trollian so you can respond to Aradia.

\- -  apocalypseArisen [AA]  began trolling  adiosToreador [AT]  \- -

AA: tavros?  
AA: hmm i really hope you are there  
AA: itd be pretty awkward if i got to your hive and you werent actually there at all!  
AA: stuck outside knocking on your entry portal  
AA: telling tinkerbull knockknock jokes through the entry portal. setting up camp on your lawnring  
AA: maybe i could act like the lawbreaker everyone knows lowbloods are and enter through a broken window that i created with a rock  
AA: that would be different  
AA: 0u0  
AT: nO, i'M HERE,  
AT: sO THAT'S FINE, i CAN ANSWER THE DOOR AND LET YOU IN, yOU DON'T NEED TO BREAK MY WINDOW,  
AT: yOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU COMING TO MY HIVE, UH,,,iS NOT REALLY A PROBLEM, nOW OR EVER,  
AT: bUT i SUPPOSE i SHOULD ASK WHAT HAS HAPPENED, sINCE ITS BEEN A WHILE,,,aND YOU SOUND LIKE AN EVENT OF SOME KIND HAS HAPPENED TO YOU,  
AT: mAKING YOU SEEK OUT MY COMPANY,  
AA: tavros, i like your company just about any time  
AA: although i suppose that its true that something has happened  
AA: or more like i had an argument with equius and im just REALLY pissed off right now  
AT: i'M GOING TO ASSUME THINGS ARE VACILLATING AGAIN, wITH THE TWO OF YOU,  
AA: 0_0  
AA: i suppose thats one way to describe it  
AA: but another way to describe it is that right now i think he can go choke on one of his big ugly hoofbeast phallus sculptures for all i care  
AA: so theres that  
AT: wOW,  
AT: oK, tHAT'S KIND OF IMPRESSIVE,,,DO YOU THINK HE COULD EVEN MANAGE TO GET ONE IN HIS MOUTH,  
AT: sOME OF THOSE SCULPTURES HAVE PRETTY LARGE UH, eQUIPMENT,,,  
AA: well equius has a pretty large mouth  
AA: so i think he should be just fine swallowing any one of them  
AA: :D  
AT: hAHA, wOW, oK,,,  
AT: sO SHOULD i JUST PUT ON THE SHRIEK BOILER, aND WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT WHEN YOU GET HERE,  
AT: oR IS THIS THE KIND OF TALK THAT'S GOING TO NEED MORE THAN JUST HOT STEEPED LEAF JUICE,  
AA: ummm!  
AA: if you have some kind of intoxicant i think i would definitely be leaning towards that as beverage of choice  
AA: you know me, im not fussy  
AA: and im definitely in that kind of mood  
AT: i THINK i STILL HAVE SOME OF THAT YEAST BASED SOPORIFIC, oR i'M PRETTY SURE i HAVE SOMETHING STRONGER IN A CUPBOARD SOMEWHERE,  
AA: ugh, not that word!  
AT: hAHAHA, mY MISTAKE, sORRY, sOMETHING WITH A BIT MORE KICK TO IT THEN, sINCE I SHOULDN'T BE SAYING THAT s WORD BECAUSE OF IMPLICATIONS,  
AA: better  
AA: ok, i think i should be there in about twelve decoclicks.  
AA: im flying and texting so i should probably pay attention to what im doing  
AT: pLEASE,  
AT: i'D DEFINITELY PREFER THAT, sINCE IT MEANS YOU WOULD BE MORE LIKELY TO GET HERE SAFELY,  
AT: aND i LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU ARE,  
AA: youre the best sort of friend to have, tavros. ok, i will definitely see you soon  
AA: im not far away at all now i look down  
AT: oK, wELL,,,jUST MAKE SURE YOU'RE BEING CAREFUL, aND i'LL SEE YOU SOON,  
AT: i'M GOING TO SEE WHAT ELSE i HAVE, bECAUSE i'M REALLY NOT SURE IF THE YEAST BASED SOPORIFIC IS GOING TO BE ENOUGH,  
AA: possibly it wont be.  
AA: thanks, tavros. you always come through for me when it counts  
AA: 0u0  
AT: wELL, wHAT ELSE ARE FRIENDS FOR, yOU KNOW, iN THE SCHEME OF THINGS THEY SHOULD AT LEAST BE ABLE TO OFFER A QUIET HIVE,  
AT: aND SOME INTOXICATING BEVERAGES IN A TIME OF NEED,  
AA: im so glad you understand these things, tavros!  
AA: it definitely makes things easier for me. especially right now  
AA: ok, ten decoclicks and counting down steady.  
AA: get ready!  
AT: i WILL DEFINITELY BE READY, vERY SOON, fOR YOUR IMPENDING ARRIVAL, aND UH, dEFINITELY LOOKING FORWARD TO IT,  
AT: lIKE i ALWAYS DO LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR VISITS,  
AT: eVEN WHEN IT'S ON VERY SHORT NOTICE,  
AT: bYE, aRADIA, sAFE FLYING,  
AA: ill be sure to do nothing less  
AA: bye tavros! see you in eight point two one three decoclicks

\- - adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] \- -

You really hope she is flying safely now and has turned off her palmhusk; still, all things being equal to what they are, you probably worry less about Aradia than some of your other friends. In adventurous things, she's almost lethally competent. She took up FLARPing first of the pair of you, and progressed in a worryingly quick way to start nudging at mid and high blood leaderboards. FLARPing is a way that lowbloods can make good money; if they're quick and careful, and don't stay in the game too long. You're pretty sure her scores are the only reason why Vriska was ever interested in any of you, you being yourself, Aradia and Sollux (and Sollux had never even FLARPed, he'd just been yours and Aradia's friend). She can't stand it when she thinks someone is taking something that is rightfully hers, even if it never belonged to her in the first place, or she isn't actually good enough to have been able to earn it on her own. You don't blame Aradia for it at all. It wasn't like any of you could have really seen things coming before they actually happened, and you'd all. Well. Everybody had survived? You guess that's good enough. It's more than some people get.

Anyway, you've got goods to find and not that much time to find them in, considering that you're somewhat restricted and slow in your movements. You go to your entry portal first, unlocking it and disarming the boobytraps that Sollux and Nepeta had helped you set up to make sure no one took advantage of the fact that you were a crippled lowblood who didn't seem to have powerful quadrantmates to enter a revenge cycle on your behalf. People underestimated some of your friends, a lot. Maybe you don't have solid, declared quadrantmates but you know. You have people who care about you, to the point of doing violence on your behalf.

Ok, now that the entryway is clear for Aradia, you wheel yourself backwards and turn yourself around so you can go and find what you've promised her. Rolling into your kitchen, you pull the yeast soporific cans out of the thermal hull and put them on the table. Edging around backwards, you look in your cupboards for more intoxicating liquors. You know you have them. In fact, you're pretty sure Aradia left them there. So at least you know it's shit she likes. There's a random variety of bottles on your table in different stages of emptiness by the time your entry portal swings open. You pull back to the nutritional toolblock and take a moment to open a drawer, sliding your fingers around the handle of a knife as you wait to see if it's actually your visitor. Or someone else. You're nice, but you're not stupid. At least, you think you've gotten smarter, generally speaking considering some of the ways that trusting people who didn't deserve to be trusted with anything has impacted on your life and shaped some of your formative life experiences.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Aradia sings as your door slams into the wall with her entrance, loud and long, like a flock of singing chirpbeasts in full flight. At the sound of her voice, you relax and let go of the knife handle, hearing her close and lock your entry portal with just as much vigour as she'd opened it. Tinkerbull feels happy in your head, obviously having gone to greet her. Your lusus likes Aradia too. "Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"So that sounded pretty, uh, adamant," you make a point of mentioning as she does a graceful, full circle twirl in the entry of your nutritionalblock on the ball of one walkfrond like an arbellay performer, your lusus hovering in the air behind her. Her eyes light on the bottles and cans you've lined up on your nutritional platform, and she dives on the yeast soporifics. Tinkerbull makes a mlep! sound of disappointment as she opens the can with a practised flick of her thumbclaw and leans back to chug it down in long, competent swallows. Wow. Ok, so today looks like it's gonna get down to some serious business. "Should I put in an order to the pizza delivery drone yet, or do you want to wait a bit?"

"No, do that. I'll just start moving all of these to the recreational block and get us set up," she says once she's finished swallowing, and wiped her mouth clean. With a flourish, she picks up all the bottles and cradles the fullest one in her arms as the others float in midair. The older Aradia got, the better with her psionic powers she became. You're really kind of proud, even though you'd really had nothing to do with it. Your skills just seem to lie in communing with animals, birds and lusii. Aradia's have a broader base, considering her in with the spirits of the dead and the telekinesis. You kinda wish you'd grabbed the last one, but if the telekinesis came with what she and Sollux had got, then no thank you, you're just fine the way you are. 

You don't really dig to see what's set this whole thing off, besides what you've already done over Trollian. Equius is involved somehow, and you have no doubt that he's done something highblooded and high-handed to send her screaming in the other direction, even though he really should know better by now. And seriously, everybody you know is _so bad_ at being flush. It's crazy. Sometimes you're just pretty glad to not have any quadrants at all. There's whatever it is you have with Aradia, but you know. Nothing's defined. Nothing's for sure. You can deal with that.

Everything gets kept nice and light while you both get stuck into some serious drinking, and eating most of the pizza when it arrives, watching one of the movies based on an intrepid oliveblood who uses whipkind and seeks out treasures in forgotten places to be brought back for display and research at the higher level schoolfeeding institution he works at when he's not rappelling through cave systems and fighting off daywalkers and savage aliens in search of artefacts. You still like Pupa Pan better, but you kinda feel like Aradia needs to watch her favourite movies right now and you're happy to let her. It's not like you don't like _The extended and collected tales of an oliveblooded archaeologist who wears a dashing hat and commits improprieties against both archaeological record and historical procedure while exchanging witty banter with both enemies of the Empire and potential quadrant interests in between instances of narrowly escaping death and treasure hunting, etc, etc_ , it's just not your special favourite. 

Aradia does you the favour of bringing everything in, so you can actually get comfortable on the seatingblock, propping yourself up with comfortnubs. The whole morning kind of dissolves after that, while the really _bad_ instalment of Troll Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull plays and the combination of the two of you drink your way through the bottles on the table. You've gotten pretty brazenly and smearingly pale with Aradia before, but today is just a whole nother kind of mess. Somehow you wind up with her head in your lap, heavy horns resting against the barely tingly spots in your thighs where the nerve endings just manage to register something like pressure, while you comb your fingers through her flagrantly out of order curls and listen to her tell you all about her quadrant problems.

Mainly that Equius is a jerk, but yeah. That's hardly news, is it? Equius has always been a jerk.

"...and that's when I left to fly here, just like I'd told him I would," she declares at the end of her story. Your eyes have definitely gone wider at several points. Mainly at how calm she'd been when she'd arrived. It's not like Aradia's ever been - well - _not_ Aradia. And you're pretty sure that flush is the wrong quadrant to go around trying to boss your quadrantmate around in, telling them that they can't do this and that. Doesn't seem to stop Equius from trying to both enjoy Aradia being headstrong and just the way she is, and also mould her into a pop culture caricature of a submissive, Empire-fanatical rustblood _at the same time_. You don't even know if Equius knows what the fuck he wants, let alone what he's really trying to do. Anyway, he's really not your concern - Aradia is. "And I've said fuck a lot, and we've gotten drunk, and watched wiggler movies...and now I wanna do something else. It's not because I want to make him mad or anything, but I _won't_ let him order me around." She stretches, and reaches up to pet you on the face, startling something like a laugh out of you. "Thanks for listening."

"Well, uh. You know, like I said before...what are friends for?" you murmur, because you're not exactly sure what else to say. You drag your fingers through her curls slowly and she shifts in your lap, looking up at you while you look down at her. You've never been the most quadrant observant of trolls, or even the most interested, but even you can tell there's something in the air. She just looks so _pretty_. You've thought that before, you know, sometimes. Once or twice. But not like this, so intensely, with her warm against your body and both of you cosily drunk and lax with emotional openness.

"You know what else I told Equius I was going to do?"

"What?" Her tone is obviously inviting you to ask, so you do. When Aradia has a plan, it usually goes pretty well and she definitely has that sort of glint in her ocular and uptwist to her mouth. You're willing to go along with whatever she's got in mind. Even knowing that you're going to go along with it, it doesn't help when she comes out with what she told her sometime heart sometimes spade blueblooded, highnecked prick of a quadrantmate she was going to do when she got to your hive.

"That we were going to watch _porn_ -" Aradia says gleefully and you snort-laugh, ducking your head and feeling like you've gone bronze to your eyebrows, as she continues. "-the _good_ porn - or at least porn without any hoofbeasts in it! And no attempts at being cultured. Just slurry dripping, bulge lashing pailing vids -"

"So what did he say to that? That's a pretty bold statement to make, I, uh, I assume that you yelled it at him on your way out of his hive?"

"Oh, he basically choked on his own spit in outraged prudishness and told me I couldn't." She twists in your lap, sitting up and sliding back so her well-padded rump is sitting firmly against your thighs. She wiggles her graspers on either side of her face, frondstubs extended and eyebrows wiggling suggestively, and grins at you. "I think it's a great idea, don't you? Tavros?"

It's probably the alcohol that makes you agree, but it's the grin you get when you say yes that makes it worth it. You sort of gently but firmly tell Tinkerbull to go and find a flock or something, or stay outside or in the upstairs part of your hive that you can't really get into anymore, and feel his agreement back. Your lusus is aware of the age you are, and isn't very interested in this part the grubraising journey. Honestly, you're sort of surprised (but pleased) that he hasn't left you to find a new wiggler to raise yet but it's nice to have him around. Usually. Sort of embarrassing for him to be nearby when you're kind of considering these kinds of things, these kinds of feelings. You don't know how other trolls deal with their lusus in this sort of event, but you are never going to ask. Either your peers or their lusii.

You switch the viewscreen's control to your husktop, once Aradia's floated it over so you can pull up PailTube and find something for both of you to watch. You're kind of embarrassed by the fact that she can see what you've watched before but you guess that's one way for her to be able to guess what you're into, and make suggestions based on that and what she's into. When they match up. Neither of you need to say it, but you avoid anything with any hint of blue in it. You don't need to include cerulean in your list of tag exclusions because it's already there. 

It's maybe a good thing that you've spent some time on PailTube in your spare time. You know. So you've already filtered out some of the really bad vids, where the lowblood gets absolutely humiliated and destroyed by the higherblooded troll they're partnered with, no matter what quadrant it's meant to be. You're really, uh. You're not into that. Pretty sure Aradia isn't either? Anyway, you limit your search to flush and pale with pail, because you don't feel caliginous about Aradia. Like at all, ever. Just two friends getting uh, friendlier! It's no big deal. Besides, you don't think either of you are in really the mood to _do_ anything. 

"That one looks good," Aradia declares, her chin hooked on your shoulder as she leans over to tap one of the thumbnails. Her rumblesphere presses against your arm and maybe your legs are kinda fucked up, but you've definitely got all the feeling in your upper body. No problems there.

"Yeah, I think so too," you agree, hovering over it to see some of the tags. Olive and rust, hearts, amateur, flushed affirmations, gentle, tummy bulge, marking. Ok, sounds like something you'd watch anyway. You click on it and put your arm around Aradia as you both settle back to watch the porn on screen. You're both used to finding ways to sit and lie close to each other without entangling your horns, and it just takes a little bit of shifting so you're both comfortable. You wind up with Aradia's body leaning against yours, her head on your shoulder, and you can hear the whush-thump of Equius' replacement cardiopusher moving in her chest. You don't think about it a lot, but there's parts of her that just aren't the same as they used to be. When you'd met. 

It's obviously amateur, not just tagged that way, as the two trolls on your screen chirp and murmur to each other. Shy and sort of flaunting in turns, as they kiss and stroke and touch. Reacher-fronds tangling with bulges, nooks opening wetly. Something like a purr rising in the rustblood, as she sprawls back, open and needy for her matesprit, the oliveblood hovering over her, touching softly and chirring back. You...you kind of want that but you've never really met anyone you could be like that with. You can feel something like a sympathetic chirp rising up in your chest, but Aradia beats you to it, before laughing.

"Wow, they're hot though, right?" she asks cheerfully, and you sigh deeply before nodding. Because yeah, they are. They're really pretty. And they're really in flush with each other, it doesn't feel just put on for the cameras. 

"Yeah, they're uh. They're definitely something." And you can definitely feel something happening in your pants. Thank fuck you still had that kind of sensation, right? Ok, so your nook is kinda dead to you, but your bulge still works and you can feel yourself starting to unsheath in your pants. Aradia laughs again, and kisses you on the cheek before shifting to one side. 

"Well, don't feel like you need to just sit there. I mean, it's ok." She pulls up her skirt, and her own bulge is out, wiggling redly against her thighs, nook seeping burgundy coloured slurry. You feel your breath stuttering because wow, fuck. It's the first time you've seen someone else's parts. You mean, you've seen _yours_ and you've obviously watched porn. But not someone else's in real life. Not someone you _knew_.

"Is this, is this ok?" you ask doubtfully, even while your fingers are undoing the grip-tooth puller on your pants, pushing up a little to slide your jeans down your scarred, emaciated thighs. There are oh, shit, so many fucking reasons you haven't done this with anybody. One is, you haven't been interested when someone's been interested in you (and fuck, did you pay for that). And two...well. You haven't really felt like showing off what happened to a troll's lower body when they couldn't walk anymore. But this is Aradia. You trust her. You'd trust her with almost anything. You can definitely trust her with this. "What about..."

"Equius? Oh, we're definitely pitch at the moment," she says with a grin and a wink, double pistols out before she leans in to kiss you again. Even though it's on the mouth, it doesn't feel...flush. It feels pale? And you're not moirails. You'd kind of thought her and Sollux… "Don't think so much, Tavros. I know my quadrants, and this'll be fine. That's what you're worried about, right?"

"Ok, if you say so...mm, oh, fuck," you groan as her fingers dance over your bulge and you reach over to stroke hers as well. She kisses you on the cheek, and you're way more focused on her than the porn. She's real and alive and here, smelling good and safe. Smells like a place you could be comfortable and relaxed in, even if it's not your hive. It's different to touch her too, she's hotter than you are. "Because I kind of really, want to do this with you right now."

"Whoops, movie's finished, I'll put a new one on," she mutters, interrupting and reaching over you to lean for your husktop. Letting go of your bulge, although with the way she's leaning over you, you can get your hand around hers much easier. The sound she makes when you do is one hundred per cent worth the strain in your wrist as you stroke her while she selects more porn for you both to watch. Something similar to what you just finished watching, male and female pair this time, different blood colours. Still not a hint of blue to be seen. It's one you've watched before; there's not _that_ many movies that don't include mid or high bloods at some point. 

She settles back down and kisses the base of your horn before touching your cheek with a hand that's got hints of your coppery slurry on it. Paps you, and you groan softly before going to do the same back to her. That, uh, seems to be the order of things for the night and you've always thought that Aradia had very pappable cheeks. And might need to take a breather, every now and then. Let someone look after her. It all feels really...warm, and soft, and very very nice. You're both slowly chirring at each other, touching cheeks, hornbeds, and bulges with indiscriminate abandon. Kissing just every now and then. You don't think you're very good at it, but Aradia's more than good enough at it to make up for your inexperience. 

It's pretty kinky for a first time at anything like this, you guess, but you've never been very good at sorting out your feelings about people. And Aradia is - she feels very good, and safe and warm, and you're discovering that you like to feel like you're the one making her make those sorts of sounds. Chirping and purring at you for real, not like the fake stuff they dub into the pale vids. So you're making her feel good and safe and sheltered too, and that's very important to you in the bits of you that are thinking about anything and not just reacting to how good it feels to have her capable hand with its calloused fingers on your bulge and other hand rubbing at your cheek. You especially like the way she's saying your name right now, and you just keep having to murmur hers back to her because parts of you can't believe it, that you're doing this right here and now, in your hive.

With her urging, you slide two fingers into her nook and she tells you that you're amazing. You'd maybe disagree, a little, but the way she's purring up a storm, you don't think you're doing too bad at this. And her hand feels really good wrapped around your bulge, other hand pressing at your horns firmly, making you shake and quiver until you finally spill onto your poor comfortblock, pool of bronze slurry spreading out under your ass. You try shakily to keep moving your hands so you make her spill too and she lets out a deep sigh of contented pleasure before doing just that, hot slurry staining your hands burgundy to the wrist. Now you're both finished, she leans even more heavily against you and kisses your ear, the base of your horn and laughs a little. You flush, but grin back. You feel way too good right now.

"Kind of a mess, Tavros!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess we could definitely...agree on that point," you murmur, shifting a little and feeling the sodden comfortnub under your butt squelch. Wow, that is. Not going to be fun to clean up. But it had felt really good getting it that way. You grimace a little all the same, because it's pretty gross but you hadn't really been thinking much about things when you'd been doing things. And you don't regret it. At all.

"I'll help clean up everything - in the evening, I don't think either of us really want to deal with it right now," Aradia murmurs, and pulls your fourwheeled device over closer to the comfortblock, not really helping you get in it but holding it steady. You really appreciate the fact that she doesn't try to do everything with you, and you maneuver yourself to your device with a small grunt, arms feeling a little shakier than usual. But you make it, and then you wheel yourself in the direction of your ablutionblock while Aradia floats along behind you. "And throw out all the empties...we kind of put a dent in your supply...c'mon, let's go wash up and get in 'coon." 

Even if it's slurry you're both washing off each other's skin, it feels so very decadently pale as you wash each other clean. Getting to see Aradia naked, that's uh. That's something. You could stand to see that more often, for sure, and you kind of wonder what's going to happen now. Are you officially...something? A thing? You don't really know what kind of thing you are, though, you guess that might be a problem. But you're going to let it be a problem for later, when you're not feeling so muzzy headed and kind of generally pleased with yourself, and basically everything going on in your world right now. 

It's not the first time she's slept over at your hive, so she slips into an old one of her shirts that she's left here, rumblespheres loose and bare underneath as she flits along beside you once you've forced your legs into some sleeping pants. While you were doing that, she cleaned off your four wheel device, which just goes to show the kind of troll she was, and what sort of friend you're pretty proud to have in her. There's nowhere else to sleep besides in your recuperacoon with you but like you said, this isn't the first time you've had her over for the night. You've done this before. It's just the first time you've sat and watched porn together and uh, helped each other self-pail, wow. 

You...guess...you're a little thankful to Equius for putting the idea in her head? Which is a super weird way to be feeling.

Ha, holy fuck. Looking back, you've both been acting pretty pale for a while now. Only you guess it's got bits of red around the edges, maybe pretty seriously red. Anyway. You're going to think about this later, when you can really talk to Aradia about it, and you can both get on the same page. Or maybe you won't? You're pretty bad about saying what you're feeling. 

"Don't think so loudly," Aradia murmurs as she presses down into the sopor with you, making you shift to make room for her. Putting her head against your shoulder, one arm hanging out the edge. "Time for sleep, Tavros. Leave the mess for the evening, ok? We'll sort it out together."

"I guess you mean, uh, the emotional mess just as much as the physical mess," you murmur back and she nods firmly. Shooshing at you and managing to lift a slimed hand to lay it against your cheek, making you laugh a little and nudging her with the edge of one of your long horns. "Well, I guess - that's the only sensible thing to do. Right now. Since we're covered in sopor and uh," you yawn widely, feeling your body still swimming with intoxicants and lingering twinges of orgasm, and all the conciliation chemicals from all the really good papping that's been going on as well, "I'm kind of beat. As it is?"

"Good, because I am too. 'Day, Tavros..."

"Uh. 'Day, Aradia...mmm." You take a moment to look at her a little longer, then close your eyes as well. Letting the chemicals in the sopor swallow you down the way they always do, blocking out your daymares and letting you sleep peacefully. You suppose just because something's changing...doesn't mean it has to be bad. Whatever happens, you're pretty certain that Aradia's still going to be your friend when you both wake up. Just now maybe you're going to be the kinds of friends who watch porn together and do other stuff too.

You're ok with that.


End file.
